


Unexpected

by FayeBell



Series: Moments in Life [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Love, Mild Language, Post-War, Quidditch Player Ginny Weasley, Siblings, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25691812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayeBell/pseuds/FayeBell
Summary: "How was he supposed to handle this? He wasn’t even twenty-three years old, by Merlin’s beard! He had only finished his Auror training last year, Ginny was at the top of her quidditch career. And now this. “Shit, shit, shit, shit!” he screamed into the void, trying to calm down, trying to find a solution for this whole dilemma. There wasn’t one." (H/G)
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Series: Moments in Life [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878286
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Unexpected

**-2003-**

“I have to go,” Harry Potter croaked hoarsely, getting up so abruptly, the kitchen chair he’d been sitting on, fell over, cluttering onto the dark tiles.

“What?” Ginny Weasley was suddenly very white in the face, her red hair shining like a bloody halo around her. “No!”

But Harry had already strutted out of the kitchen and into the hallway.

“Harry, come back, we have to talk about this, please!” she yelled after him, hurrying out of the door, too.

“No, I can’t, I just can’t talk about this, okay?!” he murmured with a tortured voice.

“Don’t leave me alone like this! It’s not like it happened on purpose or anything, please!” Ginny was begging him now. She grabbed hold of his jacket, but he used his superior strength, freeing himself of her grip. “I have to … I’m sorry …”

“Harry, no, please! Come back, come back!” Ginny was crying desperately, running after her boyfriend, trying to get a hold of his arm. “Don’t go, don’t go, _please_. We need to talk about this…”

She was now sobbing uncontrollably, falling to her knees, shaking heavily, clutching her hands to her stomach. But Harry didn’t stop. He couldn’t stay here, with her, knowing … He had to go, he needed space, time to think.

Her wails made his heart ache and his insides churn, every inch of him screamed to go back, to help her, to hold and comfort her. But he couldn’t.

The door fell shut with a heavy _thud_ behind him and Ginny’s cries were silenced. He started to run, he had no destination, he didn’t know where he would go, he just needed to get away.

He turned on his heel and disapparated.

Completely breathless, he arrived on top of a high cliff, overlooking the sea. The salty air hit him, as if he had been punched in the stomach. He couldn’t believe this had happened. They were so _young_. They’d been c _areful_. They weren’t even engaged, or anything. Hell, he didn’t know if he’d ever wanted …

How was he supposed to handle this? He wasn’t even twenty-three years old, by Merlin’s beard! He had only finished his Auror training last year, Ginny was at the top of her quidditch career. And now this.

“Shit, shit, shit, shit!” he screamed into the void, trying to calm down, trying to find a solution for this whole dilemma. There wasn’t one.

His guilty conscience roared up within him. He had left _his girlfriend_ , whom he really, deeply loved, alone and crying in the hallway of their house. How could he have done that? Why was he such a prat?

He didn’t know what to do or where to go. But then he decided, he would go to the only person that would for one – not try to kill him, and two – may be able to actually give him advise. He nodded to himself, blinked the tears away that had made their way to his eyes, and disapparated once more.

Shell Cottage was as beautiful as ever. Slightly hunched, trying to hide his blotchy and guilty face, Harry knocked on the door.

A very pregnant and very beautiful Fleur opened, glaring at him in confusion.

“’Arry,” she said, smiling slightly. “Wot a lovely surprise!”

“Is Bill home?” Harry asked, avoiding her gaze. She nodded, calling for Bill.

As Ginny’s brother appeared in the doorframe, Harry felt like maybe it had been a mistake, coming here.

“What’s up, Harry?” Bill inquired friendly, but his face fell when he saw Harry’s pained expression. “What’s wrong, did something happen? Is Ginny…?”

“She’s fine. Well, probably devasted and really angry at me, but fine. Everything’s fine.”

“Then why are you looking at me like Voldemort just came back from the dead?”

Harry gulped. “You’re going to kill me, oh, but I didn’t know what to do, it’s not like I wanted to ask _Percy_ for help and …,” he spluttered and hit himself against the forehead with his palm. “Ah, shit!”

“Merlin and Morgana, Harry, just tell me what’s going on!” Bill almost yelled at him, staring at him in fright.

“Ginny … she’s … Ginny’s pregnant,” said Harry quietly.

Bill stared at him for a moment, completely flabbergasted. “Okay, all right. Well, not that I’m particularly happy about some skinny git,” he grinned slightly, “shagging my baby-sister, but y’know. Congratulations, that’s great, isn’t it?”

Harry said nothing.

“Well, isn’t it?” repeated Bill, raising his eyebrows.

“I don’t know how to do this!” Harry exclaimed, throwing his arms into the air. “Bloody hell, she’s twenty-one. We didn’t plan for this to happen, I don’t think …,” he swallowed had, burying his face in his hands. “I don’t think I can do this. How am I supposed to be a father? I never had one! I’m just some semi-grown-up guy with loads of baggage and the things I’ve done! I’m simply just waiting to be taken to the mental ward at St. Mungo’s these days, how am I supposed to raise a child? I don’t wanna mess it up, I _can’t_ mess this up, not with my kid, not with Ginny …,” Harry ranted, kicking at random rocks lying on the ground.

Bill looked at him, deep in thought.

“So, just that I have a clear picture: Ginny tells you she’s pregnant, you storm out, leaving her alone – _crying_ – because you’re worried you’re gonna be a shitty dad, because you’ve never had one, but at the same time you really just want the best for your child? Anything I’m missing?”

Harry shook his head. He had sunken to his knees, while Bill talked, an expression of terror and regret upon his face.

“You realise what you’ve got to do, right?” Bill inquired with such a stern look Mrs Weasley would’ve been impressed.

Harry stared at him with a blank face.

“You’re going back to Grimmauld Place, _now_ , you apologise to Ginny, tell her everything you just told me and you’ll work it out. That’s what you do in a relationship. That’s what I’m telling you, as _your brother._ And now I’m speaking to you as the older brother of the girl you just got pregnant: _if you make her cry one more time, I will put the fear of god into you, are we clear_?”

Harry nodded hastily, scrambling to his feet. “All right, all right.”

He turned on his heel and a second later he found himself on the front step of Grimmauld Place Number 12.

With a heavy heart, he opened the door and stepped into the hallway. Ginny wasn’t there anymore, but she could hear the wireless playing in the living room. He slowly toed off his trainers and made his way along the hallway.

He pushed the door to the living room open and saw Ginny immediately. She was sitting on the sofa, legs pulled up to her chest like an embryo, red hair a tangled mess. He quickly crossed the room, coming to a halt in front of the sofa. She looked up at him, eyes red, face swollen and wet. Her freckles were barely visible because of all the red spots that had appeared on her cheeks and her lashes were so teary, the seemed black.

He felt guilt creeping up his spine, as if someone had just dumped a bucket of ice water on him. Ginny’s lip quivered as she spotted him, and she avoided his eyes.

He got to his knees on the carpet, directly next to the sofa and carefully took her hands in his. She didn’t push him away, but kept her face averted.

“Gin … Ginny,” he muttered, kissing the backs of her hands, her knuckles, the tips of her fingers. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.”

She stayed silent.

“I’m sorry. I’m just scared. So scared. I don’t want to mess this up, y’know. I would never be able to forgive myself. You’re everything, you’re my family. And I … I don’t want to ruin your life with all the shit that keeps happening around me and all the stuff people still say about me. I … I love you. I love you so much it hurts. And I don’t want to mess up this kid, the way I was messed up as a child. I wanna be good. I wanna …”

Finally, she turned around, her bright brown eyes filled with tears. She freed her hands from his grasp and cupped his face, forcing him to look directly at her.

“You are so incredibly stupid, Harry,” she sniffed. “I thought you didn’t want this baby! I thought you were blaming me!”

“Gin, I would never…”

She shushed him by putting her finger against his lips.

“Listen to me. We can do this, all right? This may have not been planned, but I love you, and you love me, apparently. You’re going to be a great father, you care _so much_ about everyone and you love so deeply, so passionately. This kid is going to be so lucky, to have you as their dad, you hear me?”

“You don’t think I’ll be a complete fool?”

“Well, I didn’t say _that_ ,” Ginny smiled at him, leaning forwards, pressing a deep kiss on his mouth.

“I love you,” he told her quietly, hesitantly reaching out a hand, putting it on her stomach. “And our baby.”


End file.
